


See You Later

by bar2d2s



Category: Justice League 3000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I wonder how they got in the pods in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

“Do you trust me?”

Ted pushed back the cowl, scrubbing his hands down his face. “That is so  _not even_  the point. We’re running from a fight-“

“They’re giving us time!” Booster yelled, gesturing at the pods. “My suit’s shredded. Everything you need to  _fix_  my suit is five hundred years away. We get in the pods, wake up in the future, you fix my suit, we pop back here, and save the day. Perfect plan, brought to you by science.”

“Terrible plan, brought to you by Booster Gold.” Ted corrected, sighing. “There are just too many variables, Booster.” He began to tick them off on his fingers. “What if I can’t fix your suit? What if we wake up too early? What if the timeline changes in a way that makes time travel undiscovered? What if the pods get damaged sometime between now and then and we die? What if we wake up too  _late_ -“ With every negative stated, Booster’s face fell. Ted stopped. “Too many things could go wrong. Murphy’s law, buddy.” They stood there in silence for a moment, and then Booster glanced back towards the pods.

“Murphy’s just cheesed that I slept with his sister.” He said, squaring his shoulders and walking towards the furthest pod. “I don’t think I can do this without you, Ted, but I’m gonna try. I have to.”

Ted spent a few more minutes just watching Booster prep his pod, then let out a loud groan. “This is emotional manipulation.” He said, bumping Booster out of the way. “And if we die, I’m gonna spend eternity wringing your throat. Look at this, you really  _can’t_  do anything without me. You would have woken up twenty minutes from now.” Ted looked up when the expected snappy retort didn’t come. Booster was staring at him openmouthed, and Ted just rolled his eyes. “What?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually-“

“Booster-buddy, you’re my best pal. If you’re going to do something this  _phenomenally stupid_ , I’m doing it with you. Face it, it’s gonna be you and me until the end of time. Now get in your pod so that I can prep mine.” With a wide grin, Booster climbed into his pod.

“Blue and Gold, until the end of the line.” He said as his pod sprung to life, shutting him in. “See you on the other side!”

Minutes later, as his own pod started up, Ted snorted.

“I said until the end of time, dummy. Not the end of the line. What I said had  _meaning_ , you were just quoting some old superhero movie.” He snickered, realization dawning. “About a guy that got frozen. Booster Gold, you clever-“

Ted froze laughing.


End file.
